highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Finish Highlander Audio Series
' '''In 2009 Big Finish released the first season of their Highlander series, a second season was released in 2011. According to the Big Finish forum's Highlander section the sales of the second season were less than anticipated and a third season is highly unlikely. More Info 'Season One' The first season contained four unique episodes narrated by Adrian Paul with guest appearances by Trevor Cooper, Beth Chalmers and Toby Longworth. The format was similar to an audiobook with limited music and sound effects. 'Episode One: The Lesson “I first met Pieter Gatlan in 1868. It was a beautiful, warm sunny afternoon when he first tried to kill me.” Of all the sword fights Duncan MacLeod has fought over the centuries, the toughest have been against an Immortal named Pieter Gatlan. Every ten years, Gatlan searches Duncan out – and every ten years, Duncan is defeated… but not beheaded. What is Gatlan’s grand plan? And this time, will the Highlander triumph?More info Inherent difficulties with the plot involve simply this: 1868, 1878, 1888, 1898, 1908, 1918, 1928, 1938, 1948, 1958, 1968, 1978, 1988, 1998, 2008... '''Episode Two: Love and Hate “Immortals didn’t die. Not like this. You cut an Immortal, they got up. You shot them, they got up. You burnt them, they got up. They always got up.” A roof-top duel between sword-wielding combatants becomes the talk of Seacouver – but Duncan is perplexed when both bodies are found with their heads intact. No Quickening has taken place, and instead, the pair seemed to have burned to death. And who is Maria Rostov, the beautiful young Russian claiming that her life is in danger? More Info Maira Rostov is Patient Zero or The Index Case. Experimented upon by a desperate doctor after her first death, eventually her Immortality responded by creating a sort of Sexually Transmitted Disease. She passes it on to other Immortals who, when they get all charged up to take heads, it burns them out, and destroys their Quickenings. Mortals cannot take her head either, because the disease would jump into the mortal population, no longer merely sexually transmitted, and soon wipe out the human race. Don't worry, though. There's yet another Secret Society, dedicated to keeping her locked up and harmless, and swearing that they're trying to undo what the doctor did? 'Episode Three: The Secret of the Sword' “This sword is at least four hundred years old.” Actually the best of the lot: Duncan McLeod knows a lot about swords. Everyone knows that. So, when he’s called in to help Seacouver police value an antique blade found hidden away in a museum basement, he thinks nothing of it. But then, when he sees the sword – as amazing, beautiful and ancient as it is – Duncan realizes there might be more to his involvement than he originally thought… More Info 'Episode Four: Kurgan Rising' “Everyone has a bogeyman… A name whispered with fear and dread…” With an increasing number of Immortals disappearing, Duncan and Watcher Joe Dawson decide to investigate. The trail leads to an imposing Parisian office building owned by business magnate Augustus Mason, but nothing can prepare the Highlander for what he will find within. An old friend, a new foe – and an ancient terror reborn! More Info Kurgan Rising. Kurgan There. Kurgan lobotomized. Augustus Mason wants the Kurgan back. Well, the body back. The Kurgan himself, not so much. Designing a building to funnel the Kurgan out of Duncan MacLeod, the mistake he makes is that there is someone between Duncan and the Kurgan. The Kurgan can't be brought back alone. The mind control techniques are only so effective, and Mason discovers the crimp in his plans. 'Season Two: The Four Horsemen' Each episode is presented as a performance recording with extensive sound effects and music. In addition the series featured the original Horsemen actors, Peter Wingfield, Valentine Pelka, Richard Ridings, and Marcus Testory. Additional performances were provided by Tracy Ann-Oberman, John Banks, and Toby Longworth. Each episode can stand alone but also acts as part of a greater whole relating the actions of an ancient immortal who inadvertently engineered the creation of the individual Horsemen and their unholy union. Methos makes brief appearances in each the first three episodes, functioning as an audience pov character and driving the exposition at times, he is the main character in the fourth episode. For centuries, they battled the forces of light, murdering, pillaging and terrorizing their way across the globe. Then, through the betrayal of one of their number, the Four Horsemen rode no longer. But before their ultimate end, each was the target of a very personal vendetta striking to the core of the Horsemen's seemingly unbreakable bond. Now the secret history of Kronos, Silas, Caspian and Methos can finally be revealed... More Info 'Episode One: Brothers' Kronos relates the story of the founding of his unholy brotherhood to a captured Watcher... 'Episode Two: All the King's Horses' Silas discusses his origin and history with an old 'friend'... 'Episode Three: The Pain Eater' The source of Caspian's evil madness is finally revealed... 'Episode Four: The Promise' Methos keeps a promise... Category:Highlander: The Series